


Bed Occupant

by lordjenjen



Category: South Park
Genre: I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Under age drinking and drug use, i love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: Sometimes Kenny can't stay at home and he needs a place to crash.





	

Bed Occupant

 

Kenny let out a huff of air and raised his hand to knock on the window. His hand hovered above the glass for a moment. It wasn't like he had much of an option here. It wasn't safe back at his house, it was no place for an 8 year old. Cartman was an ass hole, no way was he turning to that fat fuck. Kyle was too heavy a sleeper to be woken by a knock. And even if he did wake the boy, Mrs Brofloski would ask too many questions the next morning. Her heart was in the right place, but it wasn't what Kenny needed. 

No, crashing at Stan's house was the best option. Kenny could give a lame excuse and Mrs and Mr Marsh would lay off. Plus it helped, Stan could easily be woken. 

Kenny tapped lightly on the window. Stan moved a bit in his bed so Kenny tapped on the window again. Stan looked at the window with confusion as Kenny waved slightly. The raven haired boy finally got out of bed and opened the window. 

“How the hell are you up here, Kenny? You could have fallen and broken your neck.”

Kenny just shrugged. While he was perched on a tiny ledge, he wasn't going to tell Stan he had fallen and broken his neck before. Didn't matter, he came back the next day. 

“Fucking magic, dude.” Came Kenny's muffled reply. 

“Fuck dude. Get in here before you fall off!”

Kenny did as he was told and tumbled in through the window. He stood quickly and turned towards his friend. 

“Why the hell are you waking me at 11pm?” He knew Stan wasn't really mad, just irritated at being woken up, but he looked and sounded furious. 

“I was hoping I could crash here tonight.”

“Parents?” Kenny just shrugged and turned his gaze to the floor. “Sure you can stay here tonight. You know where my clothes are.”

Kenny looked up in time to see Stan crawling back into bed. Not wanting to impose on him too much, Kenny just removed his parka and laid down on the floor, using his coat as a blanket. 

“The fuck are you doing, dude?” 

Kenny grinned at Stan. “Going to sleep.”

Stan rolled his eyes at the blonde. “Put on pajamas. Sleeping bag is in the linen closet so just crawl into bed with me dude. Jesus Fuck. Act like we're friends.”

Kenny followed his friends instructions and got into night clothes before crawling into the boy's bed. 

“Thanks Stan,” Kenny whispered as he began drifting off.

“Anytime Kenny,” came a mumbled reply. 

***

Kenny whistled as he parkoured his way to Stan's bedroom window. Once outside the window he gave a gentile three taps on the window and waited. In no time, Stan was there opening the window.

“Dude, it's unlocked. You don't have to keep making me get up to let you in. I told you this last time.”

Kenny gracefully entered the room and unzipped his parka, revealing his grinning face. “But Stan, I love it when you greet me.” 

“I'll greet you when you come in. You'll still wake me.”

“Okay, fine.” 

Kenny stripped off his clothes and pulled on his favorite pair of Stan's flannel bottoms before crawling into bed with Stan. 

“Night Stan.”

“Night Kenny,” came a very tired and mumbled reply. 

Just as Kenny was about to fall asleep, he felt Stan roll over and place an arm around him. Kenny smiled and cuddled into the boy's embrace. As he finally drifted off to sleep, he couldn't help but feel warm inside. 

***

Kenny opened Stan's window and crawled in as he had many times before. 

“Honey I'm home,” Kenny whispered. He knew Stan was exhausted from extra practice and didn't want to wake the boy. He did his usual routine of getting ready for bed at Stan's house and when he turned towards the bed, Stan was holding the blankets up for him to crawl in.

Kenny smiled and followed the teens silent command. Stan dropped the covers and wrapped his arm around Kenny's waist as he laid his head in the blonde's chest. The dark hair tickled Kenny's nose so he pushed it out of the way before resting his hand on top of Stan's. His heart warmed at being like this with the noirette. He knew he was in deep for Stan but Stan was dating Wendy. Instead he enjoyed this closeness he shared with him. 

Kenny placed a soft kiss atop Stan's head before drifting off to sleep.

***

Kenny was surprised to find Stan sitting up on his bed. It was midnight and Stan was usually deep into dreamland by now. He slid in the window and closed it behind him.

“Are you okay? You looked hella tired at school.” Kenny asked. 

A small smile passed Stan's lips. “Yeah dude, I was just having trouble sleeping.”

“I'm sorry. Want me to go grab something? Melatonin? I think I could score you some sleeping pills this late at night.”

Stan chuckled. “No need dude. I'll be fine. Just come on. We have school in the morning.”

Kenny stripped down to his boxers and a t-shirt, matching Stan's state of dressed, and crawled beneath the covers. He curled up against Stan and closed his eyes to sleep. As he was drifting off with Stan's hand drawing patterns, he felt Stan kiss the top of his head and whisper something into his hair. 

***

It was only 7pm. He didn't have to use the window but it felt wrong not to. Kenny made his way to the window, it was a little weird doing it with a heavy backpack, but he did it. Once in the room, he dropped his bag and sat next to his friend. 

“Dude my parents are gone.”

“I know. It's just fun. Like my thing.”

“Nah, being hot hell is your thing.”

“Keep talking like that and Wendy will have to find a new boyfriend.”

When Stan didn't make a retort, Kenny turned to look at his best friend. He was looking down at his hands and Kenny could feel the despair roll off of him. 

“Wendy and I broke up.”

“Fuck. Sorry dude. What for this time?” Kenny asked, grabbing his bag.

“Well, I broke it off. It's…” When Stan didn't continue, Kenny handed him a bottle of cheap vodka. Stan opened it and took a drink. “I… She wanted to go all the way.”

“And?”

“And I didn't want to. But she kept insisting because we've done so much already.”

“So you broke up with her?”

Stan shrugged and took another drink. “If I didn't want to by now, I don't think I ever would.”

“Fair.” Kenny grabbed his bag and pulled out his pipe and weed. “Let's commemorate by doing something she didn't like.”

Stan smiled and set the bottle down. “Thanks dude. Not just for booze and pot but for being a good friend.”

Kenny took a hit off his pipe before handing it to Stan. “You'd do the same for me dude. Besides, not like we could do this with Kyle or Cartman.”

“Truth.” 

The two demolished the vodka before hitting up Randy's gluten beer stash. They laid on Stan's bedroom floor, talking about everything.

“When I leave here, Kenny, will you come with me?”

Kenny was silent as he thought on this. He would love to leave South Park but he was nothing more than white trash. He wouldn't become a productive member of society. He would just end up in the same boat as his parents. 

“No you won't.” 

Kenny turned to look at Stan. His head spin in the process and he had a hard time focusing on Stan's face, but he still set his attention on his friend.

He wasn't even sure anymore if he could call Stan a friend. He had fallen in love with him over the years. He wanted to be more than just friends. Every time he slept in the others bed, it felt like something more. 

“What?” Kenny managed to ask.

“Dude, you're not going to be like your parents.” Stan turned on his side and propped himself up on his elbow. “You juggle a part time job and school and your grades are decent and take care of your sister and you're only 17. Kenny you are not your parents. You are better than they are. You're fucking amazing, dude.”

“Stan, we literally just got stoned and shit faced.” 

“But we aren't throwing punches. We aren't out driving. We don't do this every single day. We don't have responsibilities tonight or tomorrow. We aren't our parents.”

“No, we aren't, but…”

“No buts except for mine and yours! Because they are hell a fucking nice!”

Kenny smiled. “Damn right they are. Like a match made in hell!”

Stan's smile wavered a bit. Kenny’s heart picked up it's pace the longer he looked at his crush. He really did love him and would follow him to the ends of the earth if asked to. Of course he would go with Stan if he could. 

Kenny watched in slow motion as Stan's face descended towards his own. Their lips met and a brief and clumsy drunken kiss. Kenny closed his eyes hoping to savor, what was surely going to be forgotten in the morning.

“I like you,” Stan whispered, lips still hovering over Kenny's. “I have for some time. I couldn't have sex with Wendy because I kept thinking of you. I can't sleep sometimes when you're not in my bed. I can't see a future away from you. Even if you just want to be friends, please, leave South Park with me.”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Stan. That was hella cheesy.” When Stan made to pull away, Kenny grabbed his shirt and pulled him back in. “You know I love it.”

Kenny tried to put all of his feelings into the kiss. He had never been good with words except joking and sex talk, but he needed Stan to know how much he loved him. 

Stan's elbow slid out from under him, causing the teen to land awkwardly on Kenny, effectively breaking through kiss. Naturally the two dissolved into laughter.

“Dude, we are so lame,” Kenny wheezed.

“Super lame boyfriends they should call us.”

Kenny’s laughter died enough for him to speak properly. “The school is going to be disappointed the two hottest guys are dating.”

“Yaoi club will be pleased though.”

Kenny kissed Stan again. “When should we tell the kids?”

“Eventually. But now I just want to curl up in bed without having to restrain myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> The kids are obviously their parents.... And Kyle and Cartman. But mostly their parents because they act more like children then the kids (I'm looking at you RANDY MARSH).
> 
> Sorry if it feels rushed. I always have trouble finishing stories. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Feel free to say whatever you want.


End file.
